prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
October 5, 2002 Xplosion results
'''October 5, 2002 Xplosion results took place in Nashville, Tennessee at the Tennessee State Fairgrounds. The event took place on October 5, 2002. Results ; ; *'Ladder Match - NWA-TNA X Division Title Match': Jerry Lynn © defeated AJ Styles by disqualification (17:26) *'NWA World Heavyweight Title Match': Ron Killings © defeated Low Ki (12:56) *'Tag Team Match':Syxx-Pac and BG James defeated Brian Lawler and Jeff Jarrett (9:38) Show Xplosion was a new show, the NWA-TNA previously she ran under the banner NWA-TNA Saturday morning and runs on smaller broadcast stations in the USA. In the show, we'll see exclusive interviews and a review of the last Pay Per View. In Nashville, the show is in fact already four days earlier, on Saturday, broadcast, where they will be hosted by Jeremy Borash and Brent Prentice, in national TV Goldy Locks assumes the role of Prentice. We see a recap for the match Jarrett against BG James, including post Fight match and then tell the moderators that Chris Rock will be on October 9 at the Pay Per View. Sonny Siaki is then interviewed by Goldy Locks and Siaki is asked who the real Sonny Siaki was, to which he replies that Siaki the ground was, on the Goldy runs, he's the air that breathes Goldy, the water they drink. He is the sky, the moon and the stars .... Sonny Siaki is the life! Then Goldy Locks was no longer an issue, and the interview ends with Siakis words "Sonny Siaki has left the interview." Here is a recap of the tables match between AMW and AMW DNC and are then ready for the interview. Goldy Harris asks the question of who they would call if they would like Tom Hanks stranded on an island, but gets no response then. James Storm would call the Office of NWA-TNA, they should send him over his tag team belts. Harris wonders to himself, what shall happen with Storm pistols, but James pulls his arms in front of the belt. There is a review of the ladder match between AJ Styles and Jerry Lynn. Since this is a 1:1 repetition of the match at the Pay Per View, we will not go into it with Xplosion, but who is interested in the match report, the PPV of the report is to heart. Then follows a brief MAZ lumberjack match for the penultimate Pay Per View. Borash phone with his father, and he tells him that he got a role in the new movie with Chris Rock, but then Prentince thinks that he can bring only the coffee rock . Again there is the MAZ by lumberjack match between Jerry Lynn and Ron Killings and also there is the repetition of Low Ki interviews, the interviews and Killings of the match from the two Pay Per View. Borash and Prentice hyping Chris Rock and more is the match Jeff Jarrett and Brian Lawler vs. BG James and Syxx-Pac to see. After review Borash is offered that he will not get a role to Chris Rocks page, why Jeremy looks very disappointed. There is a hype for the next Pay Per View. It is addressed to the completion of the first edition Xplosion incidents in recent Aerosmith concert, but JB does not like to talk about it and keep your mouth Prentice. External links * NWA TNA Xplosion #1 Results Category:TNA Xplosion results Category:2002 events